


Red Spider Lilies

by thefinkployd



Series: Yandere-kun x Senpai-kun (Taro Yamada) [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Roleplay, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Relationship - Freeform, Yandere Senpai, Yandere-kun - Freeform, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Just two more Yandere-kun x Senpai-kun fanfics to end the series. I feel so bad about not writing them sooner, and I'm sorry if you were waiting for more fanfics of the ship, but... I was waiting for more material to work with (backstory etc.), but I decided to write the fanfics anyway. Maybe one day I'll mark series as unfinished again and continue writing more, but it's a remote possibility. Anyway, enjoy my last two fanfics of them.





	1. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thanks to the anon nicknamed Nomen, who read all my YS fanfics, took their time to comment on them, and also gave me the idea of the chapter one. I really appreciate it. (Also I'm really thankful to the other people who read the fanfics, left kudos and commented.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato has a new mission from Info-chan, but Taro won't leave him alone.

"Will you really do it now?" Taro talked with concern.  
"It's a mission that has to be done in ten minutes. Of course I will do it now." Ayato answered him while making a move for leaving.  
Taro grabbed his arm.  
"But... She will try to kill you... again." Taro didn't let him go.  
"She always tries to kill me."  
"But the last time she almost succeeded."  
"Don't worry... Everything will be fine."  
"At least let me help-"  
"Never!"  
"Why?!"  
"I can't take a risk!"  
"But you are taking a risk by doing this job!"  
"I said no!"  
Taro looked at him angrily.  
"We'll see..." he let Ayato's arm go.  
"Taro, no!"  
Taro left quickly.

__________________________

Ayato stared at the message on his phone.

_"Kill Supana Churu. Clean all blood. No witnesses. No corpses discovered. Don't let students observe your suspicious behavior. Dispose of the murder weapon. Complete the mission within 10 minutes. Kill ONLY the target. You must kill the target with a pair of scissors. Don't let security cameras observe your suspicious behavior. You are being hunted. You may not kill the hunter. Good luck."_

While walking through the corridor, he was planning the homicide.

_'Scissors? Check. School uniform? Check. Target? In place. Nemesis? On my ass.'_

He walked towards the Occult Club. The club was closed because the leader of the club was missing. Of course our little yandere was at the back of it.  
The former club members were in front of the club room, chatting.  
Ayato sneaked to the wall and giggled to distract Supana.  
But the distracted person wasn't her. What a bit of luck!  
Daku Atsu head behind to the wall.  
Ayato hid inside the storage room quickly.  
Finally, he left and Ayato got out of the room.  
He giggled again. Luckily, that time it was Supana who was distracted.  
He waited for her to look around, and when she turned his back to him, he killed her and dragged her body to the storage room to hide it until the delinquents gone.  
As soon as he closed the door, he noticed a black figure coming to his direction.  
He knew who was that.  
Considering the security camera's direction, he had no chance but going up the stairs.  
He was running through the corridors.  
He hid inside the toilet and tried to lock himself in a cabin.  
The lock was broken.  
Shit.  
He ran to the door quickly and almost to collide with Nemesis.  
He nearly flipped his shit.  
He escaped from there and took the stairs to go up.

He couldn't let the other students to see him bloody, so it was difficult to make his way to the Info Club's direction.  
"Ayato!" Taro saw him.  
"You shouldn't be here-"  
"She's chasing you, right? I saw her. She's coming." he took his coat off. "Here. Wear it."  
"What? Why?"  
"It'll hide your bloody shirt and..."  
"And...what?"  
"I'll take your place to distract her from you."  
"NO WAY."  
"We look alike. Yes, you're a bit taller than me but she probably won't notice it. Our hair and eye color matches."  
"I won't let you."  
"You don't have a chance."  
Ayato stared at his face for a moment.  
"Hurry up, she's coming! Meet me at here when you're done!" with that, he ran away.  
"Oh no..."  
He knew that he didn't have another chance.  
He wore Taro's coat and quicken his steps.  
He had to hurry up.

Taro was walking while watching his back.  
She was there.  
He had to distract her for approximately five minutes.  
He thought that it won't be that hard, there wasn't any need for him to avoid from cameras and students, after all.

Ayato picked the body up.  
The delinquents were still there, but he didn't have time to wait for them.  
He quickly picked the cello case.  
He also didn't have time to dismember the corpse.  
He stuffed the body in the cello case clumsily; and went to the incinerator to dispose of it and the scissors.  
Then he changed his clothes to his spare uniform, wore Taro's coat back and disposed of the bloody uniform.

After finishing everything, he climbed up the stairs to go to the third floor.  
Taro was turning the corner that was in front of the audio/video room.  
"I covered my track."  
He was panting.  
Ayato gave his coat back.  
"Thank you."  
Taro smiled at Ayato's words.  
"I have to go now." he kissed Taro and ran to the school gate.


	2. The Meddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nobody will come between us." That was what he said to Ayato. And now, his sister was getting a little too much involved.
> 
> (From Ayato's P.O.V.)

"Onii-Chan!!!"  
Hanako ran towards Taro and hugged him tightly.  
"A-ah... Hi, Hanako.." he smiled at her.  
"I missed you so much!!!" she screamed in a gross, childish, annoying voice.  
"But you see me everyday at home..." my poor Senpai. He needs to get the fuck away from that annoying bitch.  
Oh, he's trying to save himself from her... My dear...  
Finally she released my Senpai and turned to me.  
"Who's he?"  
Bitch, what's with that tone? I can fucking kill you right now and I want to fucking kill you right now. Fucking slut.  
"Hanako! Please listen to what you're saying!" he cleared his throat. "I told you about him. He's my boyfriend." Thanks, sweetie.  
"Oh, so it's him?" she looked at me like she was looking at a piece of shit. Yeah, I am a piece of shit but she's a bigger piece of shit. Fucking brat.  
"Watch your mouth, Hanako! Please!" my sweetheart... He's trying so hard...  
"B-but..." she sobbed. "I didn't say anything, onii-chan!" she pretended like she was crying. What a poor acting.  
"U-ugh... Hanako... Please don't cry... I didn't mean that, okay? Stop crying already..." he's tired of your shit, girl.  
"Okay!" she immediately stopped "crying" and smiled. Ew. Disgusting.  
Why this bitch even changed her school?  
"Now you should go to your class, right?" My poor Senpai is still trying to get rid of her.  
"But onii-chan, the clock is still 07.30!"  
"But you're new here, don't you think-"  
"No! I want to stay with you!" little brat clung to him again. I want to take a crowbar now and-  
"Ayato, will it gonna be a problem for you?"  
Of course it will, Senpai. You know it very well. I want to rip that bitch's arms off.  
" _Why_ it's gonna be a problem for him? Am I unwanted here?" she made that fucking face again. Yes, you are unwanted here. Get the fuck off.  
"I-I didn't mean it!"  
You mean it, dear. I know.  
"Anyway... Let's go to the fountain, then."  
Gret idea, sweetie. So I can drown that annoying brat.

I'm not going to tell the rest. She just clinged to my Senpai and talked about lots of nonsense shit.  
I think I'm gonna throw up...  
When she _finally_ left, Senpai came closer to me.  
"Hey... I'm sorry about her, but... Please, try to be nice to her. She'll eventually grow up."  
Yes she will, if I don't kill her.  
He looked into my eyes.  
"Please..."  
Dear, you know I can't say no to that face... But she needs to die...  
He kissed me and left.  
I went to my own classroom.

Maybe... I don't have to kill her... Yes, I want to kill her but... Senpai seem to doesn't want her to die... Is there another way?  
This was the only thing that was in my mind during the lesson.  
Maybe I can expel her from school... Or matchmake her... Or I can make Senpai dislike her... The last one will probably take a lot of time. So, will I matchmake her? Or expel? Ugh, I want to kill her so much...  
I didn't even hear the bell. I was lost in my thoughts.  
Senpai came and poked me.  
"Huh?"  
"Ayato, are you alright? You don't seem very well..." sorry for making you worry, dear.  
"I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep."  
"The problem is her, right?" he sighed. "I told you, she'll eventually grow up. Be a little patient."  
I didn't answer.  
He tugged me.  
"Are you coming? It's lunchtime."  
I nodded.  
I guess I have to decide on what to do later.

__________________________

In the next day, I still wasn't sure.  
I inched forward to the school.  
Oh.  
She's there.  
Talking to my Senpai.  
_Again_.  
Calm down, Ayato, calm down...  
I breathed deeply and walked to their direction.  
"Hi, Ayato!" Senpai smiled and waved at me.  
Hanako gave me her usual disgusting look.  
I can't believe I have to put up with that bitch again.  
Senpai just... Isn't like himself when he's near her. I love his every aspect, but this is just... not him. Where's my boyfriend who killed that nurse? Where's my brave and stubborn boy who disguised as me to distract Nemesis? Where's that cute, loving but coldblooded boy? Where?  
After the bell rang, Hanako came to my direction instead of being a millstone around Senpai's neck. How surprising.  
"I will be honest with you." she started to talk. "I don't like you. You're just a transient."  
"Well because of you were honest, I will be honest, too." I responded in a very cold tone. "I can't stand you either. And if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about 'transient'." I tried so hard to not to reveal my anger.  
"I can make him dislike you if I want." she giggled.  
"That would be a little too hard for you, y'know?" I bit my lower lip.  
"I hate to admit but yeah." she sighed. "But I can tell whole school about your relationship... Do you know how many homophobes are there in this school? I guess you wouldn't want to know." she smirked.  
"What is your aim?! That would overwhelm your brother too!" I was on the warpath.  
"I know." she crossed her arms. "As long as he doesn't know it was me, it would be fine. He would change his school and I would go with him. And you would be alone!" she chuckled.  
I wanted to punch the hell out of her and kill her right there.  
But no.  
My Senpai is smart enough to understand that it was me.  
I have to try another way to kill her.  
Something like... Make her death look like a suicide...  
Yes, that would work.  
I want to make Senpai dislike her too, but I don't have time for that.  
I have to put my plan into practice.

__________________________

When it was lunchtime, I texted Info-Chan and wanted some carbon paper from her.  
I had to take some panty shots for that -it was totally gross- but it was necessary for my plan.  
Firstly, I told my Senpai that I won't be coming along with them today, because I was "too tired". Heh.  
That bitch smirked when I said that, but I will be the one who will laugh at the end.  
I wore gloves and went to Hanako's classroom, then took her notebook and pens from her bag.  
I opened the notebook and found the page she last wrote, so I can pull the next page off. That's probably the page which is empty and has most fingerprints on it.  
Also it has the mark of the last thing she wrote, so it will be easy to trace that the notebook was indeed hers.  
I copied all of the alphabet from her notebook, using the carbon paper. Every letter had to have at least three copies, so the police wouldn't be able to tell it's copied.  
When I finished that, I started to write the suicide note using the copied letters. With her pens, of course.

_'I don't want to live anymore. I almost did a horrible thing to my brother, and now I can't even look at the mirror... I'm ashamed of myself. Sorry, onii-chan, but you'll understand that it was the right thing to do.'_

One day I'll tell my Senpai about that horrible thing and he will hate her. It's not a lie, after all.

After I finished writing the note, I went to my own desk to write the second note.

_'I know about you brother's boyfriend and how you hate him. I have a big card up his sleeve and I think it'll make you very happy to know that. Meet me at the school rooftop after school if you're interested.'_

Done. She's an idiot. She'll probably fall for that.

I put the note in her locker and waited patiently for my prey.

__________________________

There she is.  
She's reading it.  
Oh, she smirked.  
Come to me, little bitch. You'll be dead in a minute.  
She took the stairs and I followed her.  
She stopped on the spot I wanted.  
The note I gave her is in her hand.  
It's the time.  
I still have gloves so my fingerprints won't be on the note and her shoes.  
I pushed her.  
"Huh- What?!"  
She screamed.  
I heard a cracking voice and looked down.  
She was a corpse as cold as a stone.  
I folded the notes underside so I can jam it under her shoes.  
Done.  
There's only one thing to do.  
Disposing of the note that was in her hand and my gloves.  
Done.  
I went to Taro and offered to clean the school with him.  
Now... All I can do is wait.  
Until I hear a scream.  
* _someone screams_ *  
There it is.  
Koharu Hinata ran to our direction.  
"T-taro-senpai..."  
"Yes?"  
"T-there's a body there and..." she pointed at the incinerator. "It looks like your sister..."  
Senpai threw the trash away and ran to the incinerator.  
When he saw the body, his legs started to shake.  
"D-did you call the police?"  
"I did."  
Someone screamed from rooftop.  
"C-calm down, Mei... We already called the police..."  
"T-there's a note here..." oh, yes. The suicide note.  
"W-what does it say?" Senpai asked.  
Mei Mio read the note.  
"Why?..."  
Senpai started to shed tears.  
He buried his head in my chest and squeezed my shirt.  
I hugged him tightly.  
I hate to see my Senpai sad, but there's nothing better than consoling him in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the fake suicide as how I want it in the game. I think the fake suicide right now is so easy to do and I hope YandereDev will make it harder one day.


End file.
